The new adventures of little Sam and little Dean
by Mary Spn
Summary: Cada capítulo será uma nova aventura dos pequenos Winchesters - Wee!chester - para a AnarcoGirl.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Euzinha! Os erros são todos meus.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic é um presente para a AnarcoGirl. Sei que estou super atrasada com o seu aniversário, mas é de coração, viu?

**N/A:** Cada capítulo será uma nova aventura dos pequenos Winchesters.

* * *

_**The new a**__**dventures of little Sam and little Dean.**_

_**Capítulo 1 – Sammy e o Cão.**_

Eu estou ficando cada vez mais faminto, minha barriga faz uns barulhinhos engraçados e eu já estou cansado de esperar.

Faz mais de meia hora que Dean saiu para comprar leite e o meu cereal favorito e ainda não voltou. Pelo menos eu acho, porque o ponteiro grande do relógio está no oito e o pequeno... Melhor deixar pra lá, ainda não sei ver as horas, eu confesso. Mas o Dean não pode saber disso, senão ele vai rir de mim.

Ele me mandou ficar quietinho aqui dentro deste quarto de motel fedorento, enquanto ele foi à mercearia. Por que ele não podia me levar junto? Mandão, sempre mandão! Humpf!

Cruzei os meus braços e espiei mais uma vez pela janela. Eu sabia que ia levar uns petelecos por isso, mas não resisti e abri a porta do quarto. Tinha um sol lindo lá fora e eu não podia ficar ali trancado, não mesmo!

Fui até a calçada, olhando ao redor o tempo todo para ver se Dean não estava voltando, mas por sorte não o encontrei.

Foi então que eu vi um gatinho preto do outro lado da rua e não pude me conter. Eu tinha que pegá-lo, pelo menos um pouquinho. Afinal de contas, brincar com um gatinho não podia fazer mal a ninguém e eu tenho quatro anos, já não sou mais criança!

Atravessei a rua, não sem antes olhar para os dois lados e conferir se não vinha nenhum carro, afinal Dean me mataria se eu morresse atropelado.

Então me aproximei bem devagar e peguei o bichinho no colo. Ele tinha o pelo macio e parecia faminto, assim como eu. Brinquei com ele durante alguns minutos e decidi que era hora de voltar, pois meu irmão ficaria furioso se me visse ali na rua, sozinho.

E foi só quando eu me virei para voltar ao motel que percebi que não estava sozinho. Um cachorro preto enorme, quase do meu tamanho, estava parado a menos de um metro de mim, com a sua bocarra aberta e os dentes arreganhados.

Ele rosnava, olhando para mim com seu olhar assassino e cruel, então eu senti algo molhado e quente escorrendo pelas minhas pernas.

Eu pensei que seria devorado por aquele monstro ali mesmo, mas então meu irmão apareceu. Dean, o meu herói!

Dean jogou uma pedra, que eu tive que desviar para não acertar em minha cabeça e espantou o cão, gritando alguns palavrões. Aliás, Dean conhecia um montão deles!

Depois que o animal foi embora, Dean parou na minha frente com as mãos na cintura e me olhou de cima em baixo, parando o olhar nas minhas calças molhadas. Ele desfez a cara feia e riu da minha cara, pelo menos por alguns segundos.

Eu fiquei envergonhado e sorri amarelo, então Dean me deu um peteleco na cabeça, voltando a ficar carrancudo.

- O que você faz aqui na rua, seu pestinha?

- Eu, eu... – A minha coragem sempre ia embora quando Dean me olhava daquele jeito zangado.

- Quando eu mando você ficar dentro do quarto, é pra ficar dentro do quarto, entendeu? – Ele me pegou pela mão e me arrastou de volta para o quarto de motel.

- Eu sei, mas... Dean...

- E se eu não chegasse naquela hora? Aquele pinscher poderia ter mordido você. Ou te arranhado! Os cachorros transmitem raiva, você sabia?

- Pinscher? – Franzi minha testa, indignado. Ok, talvez o cachorro nem fosse assim tão grande quanto eu havia imaginado, mas que meteu medo, isso sim! E ele até podia ser pequeno, mas era assustador!

- O que você pensou que era? Um Pit Bull? – Dean não perderia a chance de me zoar.

- Um Rottweiler? – Eu tentei disfarçar.

- Sammy, você precisa me obedecer, entendeu? E se te acontecesse alguma coisa? Se você fosse atropelado, ou sequestrado, ou se algum monstro pegasse você... O que seria de mim? E o papai? Ele iria me matar! – Dean falava num tom de desespero, fazendo eu me sentir terrivelmente culpado.

- Me desculpe, Dean! – Olhei pra ele de um jeito triste, arrependido, o que ele costumava chamar de olhar de filhotinho abandonado. Então ele sorriu e me abraçou apertado.

- Tudo bem, Sammy! Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra cuidar de você. Mesmo que você seja um pirralho irritante! – Ele bagunçou meus cabelos e me atirou na cama, fazendo cócegas em minha costelas. – Você está fedendo! Melhor ir para o banho, maninho!

**FIM... Deste capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The new adventures of little Sam and little Dean.**_

_**Capítulo 2 – Confiança.**_

Depois de quase meia hora procurando Dean pelo ferro velho, Sam resmungava com a voz chorosa:

- Assim não vale, Dean! Eu não quero mais brincar!

- Uuuuuuu! - Dean fazia sons com a boca imitando fantasmas, para assustar seu irmãozinho.

Sam parou e olhou ao redor, o medo crescendo cada vez mais.

- Eu vou voltar pra casa do tio Bobby, Dean! Isso não tem graça! - Sam falou cruzando os braços e fazendo bico, emburrado.

- Não tem graça pra você, porque pra mim foi muito engraçado ver essa sua carinha de assustado. - Dean falou quando finalmente apareceu na frente do irmão, vendo que o mais novo havia desistido de procurá-lo e estava prestes a chorar.

- Eu não fiquei assustado! - Sam tentou disfarçar.

- Você é um cagão, Sammy! Admita! - Dean o provocava.

Sam emburrou ainda mais e já ia caminhando em direção à casa quando Dean se arrependeu e o chamou de volta.

- Se você voltar pra casa, não vai saber da surpresa.

- Que surpresa? - Sam desfez a tromba no mesmo instante, afinal a curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Você ainda está bravo comigo? - Dean provocou.

- Só um pouquinho.

- Então deixa pra lá, eu vou colocar aquela bicicleta de volta na pilha de entulhos.

- Bicicleta? Não, eu nem estava bravo, Dean! Eu só estava brincando!

- Sei. - Dean o encarou, desconfiado.

- Por favor? – Sam o encarou com seu melhor olhar de filhotinho abandonado, fazendo o coração de Dean se derreter.

- Está bem! Vem que eu te mostro.

Dean caminhou com Sam no seu encalço até uma pilha de entulhos e retirou de lá uma bicicletinha velha e um pouco enferrujada. Assim que bateu os olhos nela enquanto se escondia, pensou que seu irmãozinho poderia se divertir com ela enquanto estivessem ali.

- Está... Meio enferrujada, né? – Dean fez uma cara feia, se arrependendo e achando que Sam não iria gostar.

- Eu posso andar? – Sam perguntou com os olhos brilhando e sorrindo largamente, mostrando as covinhas em seu rosto.

- Claro! – Dean mudou sua postura, vendo a felicidade do mais novo.

Sem que o mais velho esperasse, Sam pulou no seu pescoço, o abraçando apertado.

- Obrigado Dean! Você é o melhor irmão do mundo!

Dean retribuiu o abraço e corou, afinal era só uma bicicleta velha.

- Deixa de ser mulherzinha, Sammy! Você não quer pedalar? – Dean disfarçou a emoção, não gostava destes momentos melosos.

- Eu quero, mas... Não tem rodinhas! – Sam fez uma carinha de decepcionado.

- E daí?

- Eu ainda não consigo andar sem rodinhas.

- Eu ensino você, idiota!

- Mas... E se eu cair?

- Eu não vou deixar você cair, Sammy! Não confia em mim? – Dean falou estufando o peito.

- Ta bom, mas não me solta! - Sam o olhou desconfiado - Será que eu consigo?

- Claro que você consegue, afinal você é um Winchester, não é?

Dean segurou a bicicleta para o menor subir, então a empurrou devagar e Sam foi pedalando no mesmo ritmo, se sentindo seguro ao ver que Dean realmente o segurava.

- Consegui! – Sam gritou, pedalando cada vez mais rápido e neste momento Dean se desequilibrou e os dois foram ao chão.

Dean se levantou rapidamente, com o joelho e cotovelo ralados e ajudou Sam a se levantar.

- Você se machucou?

- Não. Não foi nada! – Sam falou segurando o choro, com os lábios tremendo.

Dean o examinou, e felizmente seu irmão também tinha apenas o joelho ralado, do qual escorria um pouquinho de sangue.

- Me desculpe, Sammy! Vamos voltar pra casa do tio Bobby e fazer um curativo no seu machucado.

- Mas você não ia me ensinar a andar sem rodinhas?

- Eu ia, mas... Você ainda quer? O seu joelho não está doendo?

- Só um pouquinho, mas eu sou um Winchester, eu consigo!

Dean o encarou, espantado.

- Foi você quem disse! – Sam logo se justificou, fazendo Dean dar gargalhadas.

- Ok, então vamos tentar mais uma vez, senhor Winchester!

Sam montou novamente na bicicleta e começaram tudo de novo. Entre um tombo e outro e mais alguns machucados, Sam finalmente conseguiu pedalar sozinho.

- Vamos lá, Sammy! Você consegue! – Dean repetia, passando segurança para o menor que, se sentindo mais confiante seguiu em frente.

Sam pedalou a bicicletinha em direção à casa, gritando e rindo de felicidade, quando John apareceu, retornando de mais uma caçada.

Ao ver o pai, o pequeno se distraiu e se desequilibrou, indo mais uma vez ao chão.

Dean correu para socorrê-lo, temendo uma bronca do pai, mas ao contrário disso, ouviu uma sonora gargalhada de John.

- Então o meu pequeno aprendeu a andar sem as rodinhas! – John falou todo orgulhoso.

- Foi o Dean quem me ensinou, pai! Ele falou que eu ia conseguir! – Sam estava tão eufórico que nem ligou para o seu machucado no joelho.

Dean sorriu timidamente, encarando o pai.

- O Dean sabe das coisas, afinal ele é um Winchester! – John pegou Dean no colo, o abraçando e então ajuntou Sam, o carregando em baixo do braço, feito um saco de batatas.

Os dois pequenos riam e aproveitavam o momento de descontração junto ao pai.

- Agora vamos entrar, que vocês dois precisam é de um banho! E de alguns curativos também!

_**FIM... do segundo capítulo!**_

* * *

_**Reviews fazem o meu cérebro trabalhar mais rápido, e consequentemente me ajudam a postar um novo capítulo mais cedo...**__**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The new a**__**dventures of little Sam and little Dean.**_

_**Capítulo 3 – O primeiro dia de aula.**_

Para mim, este era um dia muito especial. Não só porque o meu pai tinha voltado na noite anterior, e consequentemente as minhas tarefas tinham diminuído. Mas sim porque seria o primeiro dia de aula do meu irmãozinho.

Acordei ouvindo um barulho na cozinha, muito barulho, por sinal. Meu pai era um tanto atrapalhado, ou melhor, desastrado quando tinha que cozinhar. Mas o cheirinho estava muito bom e quando eu levantei nosso café já estava sobre a mesa. Meu pai tinha feito omelete com muito bacon, o meu preferido.

Eu lhe disse bom dia, ainda esfregando os olhos, sonolento, e ele sorriu torto, com vergonha da sua própria bagunça.

- Bom dia, Dean! É... Eu... Eu não consegui achar a frigideira. - Falou meio sem graça, tentando colocar as coisas de volta no lugar.

- Deixa que eu faço isso, pai. - Falei sem muita vontade, coloquei tudo no lugar e depois fui acordar o meu irmão.

Sammy dormia profundamente, enrolado em seu cobertor e confesso que fiquei com peninha de acordá-lo.

- Sam! Hey Sammy! – Falei baixinho e o sacudi de leve, ele resmungou alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender.

- Vamos lá Sam! Você tem que levantar, hoje é o seu primeiro dia de aula! - Falei animado, como se isso fosse uma coisa boa, mas ele descobriria por si mesmo o quão chato era ter que estudar. Todos os dias!

Ele saiu da cama num salto, tão ansioso que não sabia nem o que fazer primeiro.

- Cadê o meu uniforme? Eu estou atrasado?

- Calma, irmãozinho! Vá pro banho que ainda é cedo. Eu vou deixar sua roupa sobre a cama, ok? – Baguncei o seu cabelo, coisa que ele detestava, mas ele apenas sorriu e foi para o chuveiro.

Tomamos o café da manhã juntos, nós três, algo que acontecia muito raramente, afinal papai estava sempre fora. Sam nem conseguiu comer direito, estava eufórico, parecia que alguém tinha trocado suas pilhas.

Papai estacionou o Impala pertinho do portão da escola, eu desci do carro carregando minha mochila e ajudei o Sammy a carregar a dele.

- Até mais, garotos!

- Tchau, papai! - Sam falou rapidamente e saiu correndo em direção ao portão.

- E Dean...

- Cuide do Sammy. Eu já sei, pai! – Falei de mau humor.

- É isso aí! – Meu pai deu risadas - E se cuide também, ok? Até mais.

Quando cheguei ao portão, vi que o meu irmão estava com os olhos arregalados, espantado com a quantidade de crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro no pátio da escola.

- Vamos lá? - Lhe estendi a mão, que ele agarrou com força enquanto me acompanhava, atento a tudo que se passava ao nosso redor.

Depois de verificar algumas salas, acabei encontrando a dele, então paramos ao lado da porta, esperando pela professora.

- É aqui, Sammy. Logo a sua professora deve chegar, aí eu vou pra minha sala, ok? Eu te encontro aqui no final da aula.

- Você vai... Vai me deixar aqui sozinho? - Sammy me encarou com aquele seu olhar de filhotinho abandonado. Um dia eu ainda vou descobrir como é que ele faz isso!

- Você vai ficar com a sua professora. E com seus novos amiguinhos.

- Mas eu não tenho amiguinhos. Eu quero ir pra casa, Dean! - Sam choramingou, agarrando minha mão ainda com mais força.

Eu bufei, já sem paciência e me sentei no banco, com Sam grudado em mim o tempo todo. E o pior, eu não sabia o que fazer. Meu irmão estava assustado, ele geralmente não era assim, bicho do mato, desta vez ele tinha me pegado de surpresa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Sam. Você logo vai conhecer seus colegas de classe e vai acabar se divertindo. E eu vou estar sempre por perto, ok? – Tentei confortá-lo, sem muito sucesso.

De repente uma menininha loira de olhos azuis, com os cabelos compridos e cacheados, parou na nossa frente.

Ela encarou meu irmão por alguns segundos e ele, envergonhado, se encolheu mais ainda perto de mim.

- Você quer brincar? - Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para ele. Um sorriso lindo, mostrando seus dentinhos brancos e um pouco separados um do outro.

Sam a olhou desconfiado e aos poucos foi afrouxando o aperto na minha mão.

- Ele quer sim. - Eu respondi, já que o meu irmão havia perdido a língua.

- Qual é o seu nome? - Ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- É Sam - Ele finalmente largou a minha mão e ficou de pé na frente dela. - E o seu?

- É Melissa. Vem, eu vou te mostrar os meus cadernos novos. - Ela o puxou pela mão e ele correu junto dela para dentro da sala, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás ou se despedir de mim.

Mas eu nem queria mesmo! Detesto despedidas melosas. Melhor assim!

Antes de ir para junto da minha turma, dei uma espiada para dentro da sala e vi Sam e a garotinha conversando animadamente.

Suspirei aliviado e saí rapidamente, antes que ele me visse. Meu irmãozinho ficaria bem.

No final da aula, como combinado, eu o esperei na porta da sala. Ele saiu de mãos dadas com a garotinha loira, que ao se despedir, puxou meu irmão e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Sam corou e nem sequer me encarou, morrendo de vergonha. Segurei sua mão e nos dirigimos para o portão da escola, onde papai estava nos esperando.

- E então garotos, como foi o primeiro dia de aula? - Papai perguntou enquanto dirigia.

- O meu foi um saco, pai. Mas o Sammy é quem se deu bem, arranjou até uma namorada! - Eu não podia perder a oportunidade de zoar com ele.

- Ela não é minha namorada, Dean! A Melissa é minha amiga! – Sam me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Wow! Uma namoradinha? Logo no primeiro dia? – John falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu já disse que ela não é minha namorada! – Sam cruzou os braços e emburrou, encolhido no banco de trás do Impala, fazendo o meu pai rir ainda mais.

Eu sabia que isso iria me custar caro, Sam não deixaria por menos. Apesar de ser pequeno, ele sabia ser terrível quando queria. Mas de qualquer maneira eu não poderia deixar de zoá-lo, afinal ver ele assim, bravo, com a sua carinha de emburrado, era algo realmente impagável.

* * *

_**Fim do capítulo 3.**_

**_Reviews?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The new a**__**dventures of little Sam and little Dean.**_

_**Capítulo 4 – Não se pode ter tudo o que se quer.**_

Meu irmão sempre foi um garoto muito esperto, desde pequenininho. Agora, aos seis anos, ele era inteligente até demais para a sua idade. O único problema é que ele tem um gênio do cão. Se ele quer alguma coisa, ele não desiste até conseguí-la, e isso me tira do sério às vezes.

Meu pai tinha recém terminado uma caçada e já nos arrastou para outra cidade. Mais uma vez tivemos que abandonar as poucas amizades que fizemos na última escola e voltar a ser os novatos em outra.

Por um lado, eu sabia bem o que o meu irmão estava sentindo, mas a sua teimosia estava passando dos limites. Como é que alguém com apenas seis anos de idade consegue ser tão teimoso?

A nova escola ficava bem perto do motel onde o papai nos deixou. Ele me instruiu, como sempre fazia antes de partir, e então deixou Sam por minha conta. Naquela manhã eu levantei mais cedo, preparei seu café e então o acordei, mas Sam sequer se mexeu na cama.

- Sammy, anda logo! Eu não quero me atrasar por sua causa!

- Sai daqui Dean! - Ele esperneou quando eu perdi a paciência e arranquei o seu cobertor - Eu não vou pra essa maldita escola!

- Você o quê? Levanta já dessa cama, ou eu vou te jogar um copo d'água. - Ameacei.

- Você não teria cora... - Sam não terminou a frase, se ocupando em secar a água que joguei em seu rosto.

- Por essa você me paga, Dean! – Sam voou para cima de mim feito um galo de briga.

Me pegou desprevenido e quando percebi, eu já estava deitado no chão com meu irmãozinho em cima de mim, tentando me socar.

- Para com isso, Sammy! Senão eu vou ter que bater em você!

- Por que você é tão idiota, Dean? Eu falei que não vou pra escola, e eu não vou! – Ele falou com raiva, tentando se soltar das minhas mãos, que seguravam seus punhos com força.

- Pois você vai pra escola sim e está acabado! Já chega com esta teimosia! Se você não for, o papai vai ficar sabendo e vai acabar sobrando pra mim! - Isso era a mais pura verdade.

- Eu não quero ir! Eu odeio ter que ir sempre pra uma escola diferente, aonde todos ficam me olhando como se eu fosse um ET! Eu odeio o papai por ficar se mudando o tempo todo! E eu odeio você, Dean! – Sam cuspia as palavras, tentando segurar o choro.

Eu apenas fiquei ali, segurando seus punhos para não levar um soco, e o deixando desabafar.

- E por que você me odeia? – Eu tive que perguntar.

- Porque você... Você... Eu não sei! – Ele não encontrou nenhum argumento pra me odiar, o que me deixou aliviado.

- Então deixa de besteira e vá colocar seu uniforme. Seu bebezinho mimado! – Eu provoquei e o empurrei pra longe de mim, mas ele foi muito rápido e revidou, me acertando um soco no nariz, que começou a sangrar.

- Olha o que você fez! – Eu gritei, colocando a mão para estancar o sangue, mas me arrependi de ter gritado no minuto seguinte.

O olhar de Sam, tão assustado e cheio de culpa, fez o meu coração partir ao meio.

- Me... Me de-desculpe, Dean! Eu não queria... – Seus lábios tremiam e as lágrimas rolavam por sua face, ele parecia desesperado, sem saber o que fazer.

- Está tudo bem, Sam. Só pega uma toalha limpa pra mim, por favor? – Eu baixei o tom de voz, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Cla-claro.

Sam trouxe uma toalha e ficou me encarando, esperando pela minha reação.

- Ta doendo muito? Vai parar de sangrar, não vai?

- Não, não dói nada! E já está parando de sangrar. Você me acertou de jeito! – Eu ri para descontrair um pouco. Ver Sam tão preocupado já estava me deixando nervoso.

Fui até o banheiro lavar meu rosto e conferir se o sangramento parou, então voltei para o quarto e me sentei na cama.

- Vem cá, Sammy. – Pedi com jeito e ele se sentou ao meu lado, encarando as próprias mãos.

- Dean, eu... Eu não quis te machucar, eu juro! E eu também não odeio você, eu só... Eu só estava com raiva.

- Eu sei. E eu entendo que você não goste de ficar trocando de escola o tempo todo. Eu também não gosto, Sam. Mas você precisa colaborar, afinal você sabe que o papai precisa viajar, ele...

- Ele precisa vender coisas, eu sei! – Sam bufou – Mas eu só queria que a gente tivesse uma casa, e que ficasse morando num só lugar. Só isso!

Ouvir meu irmãozinho ainda tão pequeno, falando desse jeito, fazia o meu coração apertar. Principalmente porque isso era tudo o que eu mais queria também. Mas eu sei que o meu pai não vende coisas, eu sei que ele caça monstros e criaturas sobrenaturais. O problema é que eu não posso falar isso pro meu irmão. Não ainda. Eu quero que ele continue dormindo tranquilo, achando que monstros não existem.

- Pensa no lado bom, Sam. Quantas cidades nós já conhecemos, hein? Você acha que algum coleguinha da sua nova escola já conheceu tantos lugares como você?

- Não, mas...

- Agora vá colocar seu uniforme, que nós já estamos atrasados. E eu preciso trocar minha camisa, porque está suja de sangue.

- Dean? - Sam parou em minha frente.

- O quê?

- Você acha que algum dia nós vamos ter uma vida normal?

- Normal?

- Assim, como a das outras crianças.

- Eu acho que não – Eu não podia mentir mais ainda – Mas tem uma coisa que eu tenho e as crianças normais não tem.

- O que é?

- O irmãozinho mais pentelho e chato do mundo! – Eu fiz cócegas em suas costelas e Sam dava gargalhadas, se contorcendo e tentando escapar.

- E eu tenho o irmão mais velho mais legal do mundo! – Sam falou em meio às risadas. Estávamos de bem novamente.

_**FIM do capítulo 4.**_

* * *

**_Reviews me deixam muuuito feliz e inspirada! Beijos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The new adventures of little Sam and little Dean.**_

_**Capítulo 5 – Coisas de adulto.**_

Era sábado à tarde e Sam estava sentado na cama brincando de fazer truques com cartas. Tentava se concentrar no que fazia, mas seu irmão de onze anos não deixava. A cada cinco minutos Dean trocava de camisa, então desfilava em frente ao espelho do pequeno armário que havia no quarto do motel.

- Essa ficou melhor? - Dean perguntou, ansioso.

- Uhum - Sam respondeu sem desviar os olhos do baralho em sua mão.

- Você nem estava olhando!

- É a quinta camisa que você vestiu, Dean! E pra mim todas elas ficaram boas! - Sam falou aborrecido.

- Mas é que... Tem que ficar perfeita! E se ela achar que eu sou feio? - Dean perguntou esfregando com a mão as sardas do nariz, como se desse jeito pudesse tirá-las.

- Seu nariz já está ficando vermelho - Sam o espiava com o canto do olho.

- Essas sardas! Eu odeio essas sardas!

- Você nunca se incomodou com elas, Dean! Que saco! Assim eu não consigo fazer o truque que o tio Bobby me ensinou!

- Será que você não pode largar esse baralho por um minuto e me dar um pouco de atenção? - Dean parou em frente à cama, desesperado.

Sam bufou, mas largou as cartas e se levantou, parando em frente ao irmão.

- Esta camisa ficou ótima, Dean. E as sardas enfeitam o seu rosto, te deixam ainda mais bonito - Sam falou com sinceridade.

- Você acha mesmo? - Dean ainda olhou mais uma vez para o espelho, desconfiado.

- Eu acho. E com certeza a Cindy também. Ela não ia aceitar sair com você se te achasse feio, não é?

Dean concordou e colocou um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Só tem uma coisa estranha - Sam pigarreou, um pouco sem graça.

- O quê? - Dean arregalou os olhos.

- Está um pouco exagerado, Dean - Sam levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou na direção da calça do irmão, desviando o olhar em seguida, sem dizer mais nada.

- Não tem nada de estranho aqui, Sammy. Sou eu mesmo! - Dean tentou disfarçar.

- É mesmo? - Num gesto rápido, Sam enfiou sua mão direita dentro das calças de Dean e tirou de lá uma meia, segurando-se para não rir.

- Seu idiota! Por que você fez isso? – Dean ficou furioso por ter sido descoberto.

- Tava muito esquisito. E por que você colocou isso?

- Porque sim, ué! E se depois do cinema a Cindy quiser transar comigo?

- Daí sim ela ia ver que _isso tudo_ era só uma meia - Sam deu risadas - Dean? - O mais novo voltou a ficar sério de repente.

- O que é? - Dean respondeu, ainda aborrecido.

- Isso não é coisa de adulto?

- Hã?

- O papai disse que só os adultos podem fazer isso.

- Fazer o quê?

- Transar! - Sam falou bem baixinho, morrendo de vergonha.

- Ah... – Dean fora pego de surpresa e não sabia direito o que responder - Mas é que você só tem sete anos e ainda é muito pirralho pra saber dessas coisas, Sammy. Eu já sou quase adulto.

- Humm... E você vai beijar ela na boca? – O mais novo franziu a testa, esperando uma resposta.

- Eu não sei, mas se ela deixar...

- Que nojo!

Dean gargalhou.

- Você vai mudar de ideia quando crescer. Agora eu preciso ir, Sam. Combinei de encontrar com ela daqui a pouco no cinema. Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem?

- Tenho, Dean! - Sam bufou.

- Promete que não vai sair desse quarto enquanto eu não voltar?

- Eu vou estar ocupado a tarde inteira, não se preocupe. Vou treinar o truque com as cartas e depois vou fazer a lição de matemática.

- Eu comprei frutas e o seu cereal favorito, não se esqueça de comer!

- Está bem – Sam rolou os olhos.

- Também não se esqueça de trancar a porta por dentro e só abra se for eu ou o papai.

- Eu sei, Dean! Agora vá de uma vez! Você está me deixando louco!

- Ok - Dean deu risadas - Até mais, Sam!

Dean foi até a porta e antes de trancá-la Sam o chamou, um pouco inseguro.

- Dean?

- O que é?

- Você vai voltar, não vai? - Sam o encarou com seu olhar de filhotinho sem dono.

- Claro que vou! Por que esta pergunta?

- Promete que você não vai fazer que nem o papai?

- Sam, eu já disse que o pai...

- Promete, Dean? – Sam o interrompeu.

- Eu jamais vou deixar você sozinho, Sammy. Eu prometo! – Dean abraçou o irmão e deu-lhe um beijo na testa - Agora eu posso ir?

- Vai logo, antes que a Cindy arranje um cara mais bonito – Sam brincou – E sem sardas!

- Idiota!

**_Fim do capítulo 5_**


End file.
